Charlotte Vincent
|caption1 = Chasmatian Princess}} Cyelena Delton is the deuteragonist of Helix Origins and a supporting character of The Void Lord. She was originally a resident of Chasmaton and the bride of Edwin Galloway. Following his death, she moved to Aria. She is the daughter of Miller Delton, and a childhood friend of Helix Cornelius. Appearance Cyelena Delton is a petite young lady with a very pale skin tone which is the outcome of the lack of outdoor activity in her youth. She has large, azure eyes with long eyelashes and waist-length brown hair. Her main wardrobe is usually a black shirt along with a dark gray skirt, complimented by a white jacket. In formal occasions, she clothes herself in a shoulderless blue and black dress, with black evening gloves that cover up her wrists. 'Origins' Sorrow Behind Wealth - 64,998 Cyelena Delton, the scion of the extremely wealthy Delton family, was given birth in 64,980. In 64,988, Cyelena went on a short trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. As she was wandering around the commercial district, a particular ruby on a display window caught her attention and she entered the store. During the transaction, it turned out that she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, Helix Cornelius randomly appeared and gave her 30 Gold, which allowed the transaction to complete. The two stayed in touch with mail, and we're there for each other at the darkest times. Following the Delton's had returned to Chasmaton, the young Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway demanded to have all local aristocratic families attend a gathering, in hopes of finding an ideal fiancee for him. Somehow he was captivated by Cyelena, consequently he appointed her to be his future wife, in spite of she had no enthusiasm in becoming his. She refused the offer, and was threatened with an execution. Meanwhile, her victory drew jealousy and hate towards her, she was bullied by other nobles. To avoid bullying cases from happening again, Miller hired home tutors instead of sending her to noble school, so she could expand her knowledge in safety, in exchange of freedom and social. Few months later, Cyelena's unnamed mother died from an unknown disease. Consequently, Miller's workload multiplied, and rarely returned home from work. As Miller's rules stated, she was not permitted to leave her front door under all circumstances, which made her stuck in depression. A New Beginning - 65,000 In the year 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and attended her wedding with Edwin. During the wedding, she exposed Edwin's mistreatments and refused to resume the ceremony. Thus, she was assaulted, and was protected by Helix. Then Helix challenged Edwin to a death battle, directly bringing the ceremony to a pause. After hours of bloodshed, Helix remained victorious and Edwin was killed in the progress. Since then, she has migrated to Aria along with her family, while keeping her identity behind the mask of a commoner. To make others would feel more easeful when socializing with her. In the year 64,999, Helix confessed to Cyelena through speech in surprise. She accepted without a doubt, and the two engaged in a relationship. In the year 65,000, on her way home from the bakery, she accidentally bumped into Skylar Kaisel, who informed her that there was a mold on the bread. Cyelena thanked her for the warning, but refused to refund, mainly because she didn't want to disturb the baker's business. Skylar directly snatched the bread from her and threw a fierce dispute with the baker. At last, Skylar returned with the refunds in hand. She took her as a role model, and they have become friends ever since. One week later, Cyelena found Gwen on the streets, after being beaten up by thugs. She brought her to Skylar instead of sending her to the hospital due to urgency. After Gwen regained consciousness, she assaulted Helix as she thought he was guilty for Cyelena's disappearance. The two broke out a fierce sword-fight until Cyelena revealed her identity, and the fact that she was never kidnapped. She broke up with Skylar right after her reveal, and hid herself inside her mansion. Later on, Gwen and Skylar untied her knot by accepting her true self. The three formed a playgroup ever since. Personality From others' perspective, she has a soft personality and does not mind carrying burdens. Just like ordinary nobles, Cyelena is an elegant and obedient lady, and she follows the rules of manners under all circumstances. Owing to the fact that she had only a few friends in her youth, she is afraid of causi trouble and provoking others, as these actions may ruin friendships. However, she is noted to own a heart made out of glass, and is susceptible to tragic events. Furthermore she is often described as a crybaby by Skylar Kaisel. Trivia *Cyelena's best-loved food is cheesecake. Consequence of her strong desire in maintaining her fitness, she seldom eats it, and each time only in very small proportions. *Cyelena is deficient in the ability to take care of herself, owing to the fact that she has been consistently catered by butlers and stewards since she was born. *Cyelena is never enlisted in the Galloway family despite having a marriage with Edwin, attributable to the wedding was discarded before it could formally end, therefore the wedding was declared to be uneffective. *Cyelena always despises Edwin, even after his death, attributable to her being mistreated in the past.